Dimitri's Strange Hunting Trip
by VAlover21
Summary: Dimitri, Abe, and Janine go on a hunting trip after Last Sacrifice but something major happens. What will Dimitri do? I hope you all Like it and I know I suck at summaries. Read and Review please.


**Okay everyone, this is a one-shot based on a short drabble I wrote for my story 'VA Drabbles'. Well I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Dimitri's pov<p>

I'm so screwed. My god I'm screwed.

Abe wants to have a hunting trip with me, and I'm pretty sure he is going to ask questions about me and Roza. I know Rose would lie like no tomorrow but that's not me. And if I want to be with Rose I have to deal with her parents, Abe and Janine, first.

This is going to be great. Me, Abe, and Janine with armed weapons and them asking questions about me and rose. I could only imagine what could happen; me getting shot is the main one. If not I am positive one of them will kill me with their bare hands.

Roza warned me, yet I still accepted their offer. Wow I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Roza was still asleep in my arms. I leaned over to look at the clock and saw that I had about an hour until her mother and father would be here for our trip today I was seriously nervous about today. I was worried about getting shot and I was worried about their approval, what would they think of me after they got to know be better. It bothered me more than anything else. I remove my arms from her without waking her.<p>

I took a very quick shower and changed into the camouflage clothes I had to wear today.

I heard a knock at the door when I got to the kitchen. Wonderful there here early, just wonderful.

I opened the door to reveal Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. They were both dressed in camouflage just as I was but they both seemed to look even more intimidating than usual.

"Hello Guardian Belikov" Janine said.

"Guardian Hathaway, Mr. Mazur" I greeted them.

"Alright boy, let's go hunting" Zemy said, clasping his hands together in a way that made me flinch. Boy am I screwed.

We were all walking in silence, which I was grateful for. But sadly Zemy had to break the silence.

"So" he said "you are dating my daughter?"

"Yes sir" I said. I was trying to be polite so I didn't get myself killed.

He nodded. "How long have you been in love with Rose?" Janine spoke up.

"Since I meet her" I said. I think I just saw Janine's hand twitch.

"Have you ever slept with her" Abe asked. Shit!

"Yes sir, I have" I responded. I seriously think Janine might be the one to end my life.

"When did you sleep with her?" Janine asked, boy did she sound pissed at me.

"At the academy" I said "Before the attack on the school."

Abe was the one to point a gun at me. I froze.

"Boy, I know I have only known my daughter for a short period of time BUT" he said "I will not tolerate anything like that".

"Belikov if you were smart you would have lied through your teeth" Guardian Hathaway said. "I guess you're not very smart at all"

I sighed "Yeah" I said "but I am smart enough to know you both love Rose and I know she would hate you both if you did kill me."

"Yes well who said anything about killing you" Zemy pointed out "I just saw a deer but you just scared it away Janine"

"Well I am sorry that I care more for my daughter than a stupid deer" she said. Not good.

"I do care for my daughter" Abe said "if I didn't then I wouldn't have let them run off together alone. Janine I am not stupid, I know his family very well. I even helped them out several times".

Didn't see that coming, especially from Zemy.

"Really, how did you 'help' them out? Let me guess you just used his mother just like you did to me" she said.

Okay I really didn't want to be here at this very moment. I knew guns will be up for shooting very soon.

"Of course not! – I did no such thing, and I certainly didn't use you" he replied "I know you don't like me very much anymore but—"

"I not liking does not even describe how much I despise you. Especially for not even caring enough about me and your own daughter to even call to let me know that you even cared" she shouted at him "or not even letting me know you were even watching out for her".

I was shocked at her outburst. Though I wasn't scared, Rose used to have them sometimes.

"I do care and of course I was watching out for her. Even when she ran away from the academy I had several guardians making sure her and the queen were safe" he replied.

"If you knew where they were, why didn't you bring them back" she asked.

I was slowly backing away when Abe noticed and put his hand up stopping me. Well now I know I am screwed.

"I knew she would resist and it was her choice to run away. I was not my job to bring her and the queen back, which was Belikov's job."

"I know whose job it was and you know what you need" she said.

"What?" Abe said. Damn even I wasn't that stupid.

She pointed the gun at him. "A little taste of your own medicine." She shot the gun and the bullet hit his leg. He dropped to the ground in pain.

I ran. I ran all the way back to mine and Rose's apartment.

I unlocked the door and slammed it shut. I saw Rose sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What happened, is someone hurt?" she asked jumping off the couch.

I walked over to her. "Everything is fine" I told her and she relaxed "But your mother is insane, she shot your father".

Rose just smiled and started to laugh. What the hell was she laughing about?

"What are you laughing at, your mother just shot your father" I said.

She stopped laughing and smiled. "Well that's the way my family says, Welcome to the family" she told me.

"Okay, but your mother still shot your father….or was that all fake" I asked.

She nodded. "It was all fake; my mother did not shoot my father." She said. "Wait was there any yelling what so ever"

"Yes, your parent got into a huge argument about caring" I said.

"Well that means that you are officially part of my family and that they approve" she told me.

Well that was nice. I could have had a heart attack.

Oh well at least me and my Roza get to be together, forever as long as we both shall live.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay thanks for reading this one-shot and I hope you all enjoyed it. And if you liked this one-shot then you should check out the VA drabbles I write. THANKS! Please review.**


End file.
